Tears of the Future
by Lord Kass
Summary: This Story Follows the adventures of friends who find out that they aren't exactly who and what they think they may be...Not to be confused with 'A Silver Hope'.
1. Tumbling back in time

**_Tears of the Future._**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Tumbling Back in Time._**

****Holly flopped on to the living room floor and stared silently at the ceiling, it was something she liked to do when

she was alone, she found it most relaxing. She was currently home alone with the pets and waiting for the next bust to

roll by as she had made plans to meet up with her friends in roughly an hour. With a sigh she stretched and ran her

fingers through her hair, which was shoulder length and currently dyed blonde. On the floor beside Holly was a binder

full of paper in which she was writing another story in, however she had come to a stop because she had a very bad

case of writers block. Holly was deep in thought when a sudden sharp knock at the front door made her yelp in

surprise. The knocking soon turned into a rythm that only the closest of people to Holly knew. Slowly she climbed

to her feet and she made her way down the stairs to the front door, she paused looking at the door almost as if she

expected to be able to see through the wooden door to see who was standing on the other side. The continuing knocking

brought holly back to reality and she decided to just open the door to find out who out of the people who knew the

'secret' knock had come to pay her a visit. When she opened the door she was surprised to see her friend Chris standing

there, looking as if he had just run a marathon. she just couldn't understand why chris would randomly show up at her

door, and alone. Maybe he had gotten tired of waiting for her and had come to fetch her, but then that would be impossible,

she hadn't talked to chris in at least a week. If it hadn't been over a year since the last time chris had visited holly at her

home, she wouldn't have thought much of it, however, chris never did anything without a reason.

'Chris? what brings you here?'

she opened the door a little wider as to usher him in, but he refused to move and was staring at her with an almost

blank expression, that freaked holly out, but she wouldn't let him know it.

'I have something I want to show you.'

he replied, the most serious Holly had ever heard chris sound in all the years she had known him.

'Alright...let me lock up first. should I bring anything?'

Holly asked as she pulled her boots on and grabbed her keys, taking chris' silence as a 'no', she decided not to

bring anything, as it would just slow her down. Chris was already halfway down the street when Holly managed to

catch up with him, wondering what the hurry was.

'Where are we going?'

'you'll just have to wait and see.'

Was all Chris said in turn, he then turned and continued heading in a direction Holly usually never walked. Chris was

acting funny, and through years of knowing him, when he refused to disclose information was usually a sign that something

was up, or he was plotting to do something.

For almost half an hour the two walked in silence until they came they stopped at the foot of a large fleet of stairs, holly

looked from Chris slightly confused then up the stairs. She knew this place it was where a friend of her sister's lived, why

would chris bring her here of all places.

'What are we doing here? is it Kira?'

she puzzled as she followed the still silent chris up the many stairs, she began to get worried, maybe something had

happened and chris had been around, or what if it was just a prank? Holly was worring about all the 'what if's' to even

notice that they had come to the last step and now stood on the edge of the property. no one seemed to be outside,

the large yard looked even larger, and the tree didn't make it any better. for some reason the tree they had made Holly

want to cry all the time and she didn't know why exactly-she shook her head once and looked around once more as

if expecting to see someone.

'It's just here....'

Chris tugged on holly's elbow before dashing across the property towards a small building, Holly had been there

enough times to know that inside laid a sacred well, and that kira had once got trapped in it. Holly found herself following

chris, almost as if she was being lead by a string, she wasn't entirely sure if they were allowed there and knew it was very

wrong to be sneaking around someone else's property. Seeing that no one was around to stop them anyways, Holly went

after chris as he entered the building with the well, and the instant she did she felt a cold wave wash over her. she had to

sit down, it felt almost as if 'death' had touched her soul. She walked towards the well, grasping the side of it for support,

it was so dark and cold looking, almost as if it would swollow Holly up any moment. She suddenly felt a pressence standing

right behind her and she spun around, looking both shocked and glad.

'Chris..."

"DIE!"

Before she could react, chris shoved Holly, who screamed as she feel into the seemingly endless darkness of the sacred

well. It felt like she had been falling forever, eyes closed tightly, expecting to hit the bottom and injure herself or worse. Just

then she hit the 'bottom' but it was a soft landing, she should have hurt herself for sure, this only confused Holly more-things

were not as they should be today.

'what's going on?'

she wondered as she stared up at the well's walls around her, there were small groves for her to climb out and find out

what exactly was going on, and why chris had shoved her down the well and had he ment what he had said when he had shoved

her? She tried to think of anything she could have done or said or not done or said to make chris try and hurt her like that, she

subconciously pulled herself out of the well as she was thinking of all this and laid sprawled on the ground. she was staring at

the beautiful blue sky and a slight wind blowing through the trees-Holly sat straight up and was looking around at her surroundings,

the well she had just fallen into had been inside, not in the middle of a forest.

'Toto...I don't think we're in Kamloops anymore...'

Holly said to herself standing up and brushing the dirt off of herself, feeling incredibly edgy all of a sudden, maybe she had

died and this was some sort of after life? but she knew it couldn't be, for it seemed for too familiar.

"Why do I feel like I"ve been here before? where am I? and why am I talking to myself?'

She pondered, beginning to wander away from the well, looking up at all of the ancient and mystical looking trees.

she stopped under one and placed a hand on the bark of the tree, a sudden urge to cry washed over her and she didn't

understand why.

"What!? You're still Alive!? How can this be!? You should be Dead!"

Holly spun around to see Chris climbing out of the well and coming towards her with and souless look in his eyes.

'Chris!? what did I do? why do you want me dead?'

Holly asked with a pleading look in her eyes, for a moment it looked like chris had reconsidered as he stopped and

just looked at her with a tilted head. Chris then just waved his left hand in front of him and Holly was thrown through the

air, landing in a bush, she screamed in pain as she landed oddly on her wrist and ankles.

'Chris...'

Holly gasped, pulling herself from the bushed, but collapsed to the ground, her injured ankle couldn't take the pressure of her

weight when she had stood up.

'I don't know why you didn't die....but this time I will finish you off!'

Chris growled walking towards holly again, who closed her eyes and waited for Chris to reach her to make good on his threat.

She hung her head, tears rolling down her cheeks-glistening in the sunlight as they fell from her face to the ground. She knew

it was pointless to run, he'd catch her and it would only piss him off even more then he was with her already.

'Just get it over with....'

she said just barely over a whisper, Chris grinned darkly smelling and hearing the extreme fear on her, he would enjoy this, he

laughed at once to see her give up so easily without even the smallest of struggles.

'My pleasure....'

he replied, raising his sword over his head, and bringing it down with one swift swing of his arm....


	2. Left in the dark

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Left in the Dark...._**

****A slight breeze had picked up, the old tree's in the forest creeked as they're branches swayed-leaves plucked from

their homes and lazily dancing to the ground below. Kneeling in the center of a clearing was a girl with shoulder length

black hair-she had her head bowed and looked sorrowful, as if she was awaiting death. standing in front of her was a

demon with his sword poised to strike, his eyes were burning red with hunger. The whole scene looked like a frozen

memory, silent and still-seconds passing as if they were hours. Hidden from the two a strange woman watched the

scene, a large tree hide her from the demon, but if the girl were to look up, she would spot the woman. her long black

hair flowing gracefully in the breeze, she tried to recall why this scene she had stumbled upon looked so familiar to

her. The breeze suddenly blew stronger, forcing the girl's hair to reveal her face and the woman narrowed her eyes.

The woman didn't waste a second's thought as she pulled out her bow and two arrows, she took a second to aim the

arrows then let go of the string with a small 'twang'.

Holly was biting her bottom lip as she awaited the momentary pain and feel of cold steel as it sliced through the

back of her neck. When nothing happened, holly opened one eye and looked around in confusion and nearly screamed.

Chris had dropped his sword and was screaming in pain as an arrow protruded from his forehead, he tried to pull it out,

but it only burnt his hands. Holly fell back onto her back as she tried to scramble away, but she only got as far as the

bush that she had been thrown into. She couldn't help but watch as the flesh around the arrow in chris' head began to

decay and in only a few moments all that was left of her once friend was a pile of steaming ashes. Tears ran down holly's

face even more as she buried her face in her knees and began to bawl her eyes out.

'Don't waste tears over that filth...'

Holly glanced up through her blurry eyes when she heard a woman's voice, she spotted the woman standing over the ashes,

staring down at them with a disgusted look upon her face. She turned her attention to holly, staring at her with her cold eyes

and dark expressionless face, she still had the bow in her hands.

'you...you killed Chris....'

Holly stuttered, her voice hoarse from crying, she was scared and confused.

the woman narrowed her eyes and began to walk towards holly, who let out a small gasp as if she thought the woman was

coming to kill her next.

'How foolish of you to actually believe that that was your friend.'

the woman said coldly, she stopped a few feet from Holly and looked her over before turning and walking the way she had

come.

'the next time we meet, you had better be prepared, or I will Kill you.'

With that the woman disappeared into the forest, leaving Holly on her own and to ponder about what had just happened to her.

Holly waited a few minutes half expecting the woman to come back, when she didn't Holly stood to her feet and looked around.

'Now what...'

It was growing dark and Holly honestly didn't want to be lost in a strange forest in the dark, who knew whatelse lurked in this

strange place. With a slight limp she began to make her way back to the path she had spotted by the old well, it was just beyond

the far trees and she felt slightly relieved. suddenly something ran into her legs and holly looked around, seeing a white fluff

ball by her feet. She bent down to get a better look at this creature, it had white shaggy fur with black markings on its face.

It reminded Holly of a strange cat, until it turned and revealed that it had two bushy tails and small bat wings. Holly tried to back

away from the creature, but it kept dancing around her feet and making small chriping sounds like a squirrel.

'Go home, Lil' guy...go on...'

She tried shooing it away, the creature took no notice and continued it's chirping and dancing. A twig snapped from behind

holly and she spun around, the creature had stopped it's happy game and now stood infront of holly growling. Voices could

be heard coming closer, it sounded like there was at least three people coming. Holly was now nervous, she hoped that whoever

was coming didn't want to hurt her, maybe the creature had lead the people to holly, but then why would it be growling, holly

was so lost in thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that a small group of people had just entered the clearing. All

conversation stopped as they stared at holly, who stared back at them, the creature was still growling but no one seemed to

take much notice of the small thing. Deciding that perhaps these people were good, holly was about to ask them for help when

a boy with long hair stepped foreward. It was now dark, and holly couldn't make out his features and vice versa, but she did

notice that he was reaching for something, a gun? no, a large sword, he held it out in front of him. this wasn't looking so good

for holly and she just wanted to go home.

'Inuyasha! Wait, she may need our help!'

A girl ran towards the boy and his sword, holly narrowed her eyes, it was hard to tell but this girl looked and sounded like a

friend of the family, she had to take a chance.

'Kagome? Is that you?'

'huh?'

'Kagome, it's me....'

Before holly could finish her sentence the creature burst into flames, holly lept back-kagome and the others turned away from the

sudden heat. All but the boy, who just glared at holly and the changing creature as if he had seen this many times before, but

his expression changed as the flames momentarily light up holly's face.

'M...Mother...'

He lowered his sword and began to walk closer, looking as if he had just seen a ghost. Holly was confused, however before

anything else could be done the creature grabbed holly gentelly by the arm, forcing her onto it's back. It then lept into the air,

spreading its now huge bat wings, higher and higher they flew, for some reason holly was no longer afraid of the creature. She

looked back over her shoulder to see the boy and Kagome watching her, she wanted to talk to Kagome, to let her know that it

was here and to hopefully find out what was going on.

'Mother! Come Back!'

yelled Inuyasha, he was about to follow when he felt the hands of his friends holding him back, he turned to them and growled

angerly.

'Inuyasha, that woman couldn't have been you're mother...'

'How do you know!?'

growled Inuyasha.

'because...she was dressed in clothes from my time....'

was Kagome's response. Inuyasha was still angry at the others, but he had to let the woman go, he was positive though, it didn't

seem like another trick. He decided that he would find this woman, and demand to know why she looks and smells like his

mother.

'come on...we're almost there.'

sighed Miroku, quietly.

the group turned their backs to the singed grass of where the creature had stood and began to head to the village that wasn't too

far.


	3. the whosa whatsa?

: The Whosa Whatsa?

It had been roughly ten minutes, but it felt like it had been much longer to Holly who was

holding on to the strange creature's fur and trying to stay warm at the same time. The creature

soon began to decend and Holly had to lean back to keep herself from sliding over the neck

and head of the beast. Holly closed her eyes and waited for them to land-it was a soft landing as

all four feet of the creature touched the cool ground.She slid off of the beast as if it were a horse

and noted that they were on the outskirts of a small village, unnoticed was the creature transforming

back into it's small version and lept onto holly's shoulder.

'Where are we?'

she asked, just able to make out the dark looming shapes of mountains not too far from the other side

of the village. The creature made a loud squeek before leaping off of holly and dashing towards the

village. Reluctantly holly followed, deciding it was best to stick close to the beast then to hang around

in the dark wildness of this unknown place. The beast jumped into a window that belonged to an old

and run down shack, it looked as if it had been abandoned for years-taking a deep breath Holly

approached and hoped that no strange monsters were living there now. Suddenly a woman stepped

out of the house with the small creature in her arms, she was wearing a dark blue kimono and white

pants, her dark hair was tied back by a blue ribbon. She was looking around in the dark as if looking

for what her pet had brought home, her gaze stopped as soon as it had landed on Holly. The woman

placed her pet down before dashing towards holly, trying not to trip over her loose clothing.

'HUG!!!!!!!!!!'

before Holly could respond she found herself in the midst of a strong bear hug by none other then

Amber. When she finally let go, Holly fell back and landed with a 'thud' on her rump-Amber laughed

as Holly stared up at her friend unbelieving.

'is that really you, Amber?'

she asked, pulling herself to her feet and dusting herself off for the third time that night.

'NO, I'm Poppy MacSeeden!'

'Don't need to be sarcastic, you know.'

Amber was still grinning, but tilted her head as Holly took a few steps back to put distance between

them.

'Something wrong?'

'The last 'Friend' I ran into ended up being a fake and tried to kill me.'

holly replied trying to convince herself that this time it really was one of her friends, but it was hard

to do as she felt so confused and scared. Amber began to laugh and cross her arms infront of her

chest, giving holly a mock hurt look.

'You should know that it's really me!'

'I know, I mean, I want to trust myself, but...I don't know where I am or how I got here. or How you

got here no less.'

she sighed and looked back at the forest, she hated this feeling, she wanted to trust in what she saw

and in her friends, but after what had just happened...she doubted that that strange woman would

be back to save her this time, and if she did she wanted to kill Holly, for some reason unknown to

her at this moment. While Holly was deep in thought Amber grabbed her by the arm-instinctively

Holly pulled back as that was the exact way the fake Chris had grabbed her. Amber looked at her

friend and frowned, she grabbed Holly's arm again with more force this time.

'I'm the real Amber, now if you want to know what's going on, come with me!'

holly pulled away again, but this time it was from shock more then anything, amber was obviously

growing more and more aggitated.

'Amber, you know what's going on!?where we are and who's here and why we're here?'

holly demanded to know,

'well, if you don't come with me I won't tell where to find, Ali and Brian and chris...'

she trailed off when she saw the look of shock on Holly's face, it made amber giggle, but they

really had to get inside, she could smell the stench of evil coming and if it were to find them like

this, it wouldn't be too good at all.

'how long have you all been here?'

'er...about a week, now can we get inside?'

amber tried to get Holly to follow her, but holly refused to move from her spot, the smell was

growing stronger with each passing moment.

'and none of you thought to let me know! don't you care how worried I've been!?'

she turned and began to walk away from the village, Amber tried to stop her but it was useless, Holly

was dead set on leaving.

'Holly-wait! let me explain...'

'Go away!'

with that she dashed into the dark forest trying to tune out Amber's calls for her to stop and come

back. Holly ran as far into the forest before she tripped over an uprooted root and sobbed into her

hands out of frusteration.she let the anger wash out of her with her tears and she sat for a long time

just looking at the ground and regaining her senses, thinking of how foolish she had been to run

away from the village, she wouldn't be able to find her way back-but she felt so betrayed by her

friends at that point in time.

'well, maybe they couldn't tell me. or get back. it's not like I wouldn't have believed them, cuz after

all I am the most gullible of the group. heh.well, I guess I'll find my way back to the village and

apologize to Amber-I'm sure she'll understand. sigh. or something...'

she looked around, her eyes had just barely begun to adjust to the darkness around her, she saw a

large tree with many bushes around it and decided to spend the night there-the trees were far too

tall for her to climb up anyways. she set her red sweater down on the ground and covered herself

with the bushes, hoping to camaflouge herself enough that nothing would spot her and try and eat her

while she slept. Holly curled up the best she could and tried to stay as still as possible, trying to ignore

all the creepy noises of the forest, she let out a small sigh and stopped worring. She soon found

herself falling into a light and dreamless slumber-every noise woke her up and she would take a

moment to try and locate the source of it. At one point in the night something on a branch above

her made a noise and some leaves came floating down to her-she woke up and looked up only to

faguely see the outline of the lowest branch about a good thirty feet from where she laid. she

figured it was just an owl, or some other animal trying not to be something else's dinner. with a

large yawn, Holly closed her eyes and fell back to sleep-she never saw the pair of golden eyes

watching over her as she slept the rest of the night....


End file.
